


No one must know

by JennaTaylor



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Confused Stiles, F/M, Pack, Slow Burn, Stydia, hurt!Lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaTaylor/pseuds/JennaTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The packs beginning their senior year . Only the packs not really together, well atleast one members feeling more like a stranger than a pack mate . When tension and feelings arise . Lydia takes matter into her own hands. What's happening to her life ? She not even sure herself , but she sure as hell isnt giving up without a fight .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this first chapter is a short one! But I swear the others will be longer ! Stick with me , I know this is a slow burn . But a lot will build up quickly . Thanks ! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

Lydia still wasn't quite sure how it happened. How she went from queen B , and on top of the food chain ; to where she was now . Walking into school her first day of senior year was not quite what she expected. She didn't have a posh group of friends, she wasn't on top anymore, and she definitely didn't have a super hot jock boyfriend . No , walking into school was pretty much just ordinary. Lydia would have never used that word to describe herself just two years ago , but now? Now it was one of the words she felt described herself . Sure she still have her hair and make up done fabulously, her out fit was killer, and her heels pristine. But now no one really noticed , not like they use to . Now she was just some girl who was hot and kinda crazy.  
Lydia looked up to see not a single pair of eyes on her . She breathes deeply and made her way to her locker . She hurried and got her books for the first 3 classes , so she could quickly get to class to get the best seat . She shut her locker and made her way to her first class , eyes down and speed walking . Right as she was about to enter , she heard a familiar laugh . She turned around, what she saw made her heart ache just a little . It was her "friends" couples together , laughing at something that was just said . Scott had his arm around Kira , who was almost choking on what ever joke was made . Then she looked to Stiles . Stiles had his hand on the small of Malias back and was wildly gesturing something with the other hand . Malia laughing , looking perfectly in place . Unlike herself , Lydia thought . She knew these people were her best friends , but she was also overwhelmingly aware of the fact that she didn't quite fit into the group anymore . She was different now , sure she was still sassy and had a quick wit, but she wasn't quite as bubbly and extraordinary. She knew she should walk over and say hi , but instead she just turned on her heels and walked into the classroom . She took the desk in the back row closest to the window. Slowly but surly , the other desk in the room were becoming occupied. She knew all the students , she had been in these AP classes with them since sophomore year. But one person she didn't expect to see walking in was Stiles . She saw him at the door , turning to look at Malia saying he'd see her at lunch . Lydia quickly looked to her left praying that someone else would hurry and sit there , so Stiiles didn't have the chance to . But as her luck would turn out , Stiles came plopping into the desk closest to her . He had a goofy smile on his face , and a pencil stuck behind his ear . He didn't even notice her . She couldn't believe it . Her "friend" hadn't even noticed that he had sat right next to her . Lydia gathered her hurt and began taking her things out of her bookbag. Finally when she was taking her last notebook out , Stiles turned to her . 

"Oh hey Lydia , didn't even see you there !" He quirked.  
"Yep, been here the whole time ." She let out cooly.  
If he was surprised by her words , he sure didn't act like it .  
She was curious though..  
"I thought you were taking lower level classes ? So you could be with Malia all day."  
"Nope, not this year . Not if I want to get into Stanford . I know my grades have been good , but taking those classes with her last year just didnt look very good, ya know ?"  
She nodded in recognition, straightening up as the teacher walked in .  
"Students, look to the person closest to you." Stiles and Lydia quickly looked at each other . "That person with now be your partner for the rest of the semester . Hope you chose your seat wisely." Oh god no Lydia thought , she couldn't work with just Stiles for the rest of there year here . But Stiles seemed happy with the situation. Of course he didn't know the things Lydia knew. Lydia was sure she would get tired of hearing how his weekend went , being filled with double dates , and pack movie nights she wasn't invited to . It wasn't that Lydia was bitter , it was just that she missed when she felt comfortable going over to Scotts house . It actually where she use to feel most like herself , her and Stiles on one couch stuffing their faces with any snack they could get their hands on. Scott and Allison on the other couch surly whispering sweet nothings to each other , and Isaac on the recliner pretending to not be super interested in what ever movie was playing . But things haven't been that way for a while now , not she felt as if she was an stranger , even with her own pack .  
Hearing Stiles call her name snapped her back into reality. He looked at her with concern , know that her mind must be elsewhere. But she waved it off simply stating "sorry , just day dreaming."  
He looked as if he was going to counter her statement with a question , but all he did was scoot his desk closer to hers and whispered " guess we're together for the long haul ." She looked up to see him grinning at what he had just said , and scribbling whatever the teach was writing on the board . Oh god Lydia thought to herself, this is going to be long semester .


	2. Walking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was already aggravated at the whole situation . The last thing she needed was to walk in on something , that would just stir emotions she wasn't ready to deal with . But as it turns out , that's exactly what she was about to do .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me , had chapter 2 written and forgot to post . So chapter 3 should be up this afternoon as well . Thank you for all the kudos !

It had been only been two weeks , and Lydia was already about to go crazy . Everyday was the same . She walked into school without being noticed , until Stiles would see her and wave her over to chat with the pack . Which was the absolute last thing she wanted to do . So she would just make up any lie she could , but she was quickly running out . How many times a week could she possibly return a book to the library ? She knew eventually she would have to face it, and be friendly with the pack . But today was just not that day . As she was thinking of the newest lie to tell to get out of actually socializing with the pack , she noticed only Scott and Kira were there , and they hadn't even become awear of her presence. She was a little curious as the where the other couple might be , but chose to ignore the feeling . 

 

As she was walking to her first class , she felt something deep inside . Following the feeling , she kept walking the hallway . Until she got to the boys locker room . She hesitated, but ultimately she pushed forward opening the door . She immediately turned on her heels and walked to Coaches office . Noticing a small light , possibly a lamp on . She quickly opened the door , but catching something she wasn't quite ready to see . 

 

Right in front of her eyes , were Stiles and Malia . Passionately kissing, stiles shirtless , Malia wrapped around him . Looking like they were about to get very , very intimate. Lydia knew she should shut the door and run , but she was stuck . Barely breathing , a strange feeling taking over her body . That was until she notcied the pair of shocked eyes on her , and Stiles actually looked angry "What the hell Lydia !?" It came out harsh enough that Lydia thought she could die right there. Stiles had never talked to her that way . She could feel the water filling up in her eyes , even though she didn't know why exactly they were there . And she turned and ran . She couldn't catch her breath , she ran as fast as she could , as she felt the warmth of tears going down her face .

 

She just kept running , she didn't even know what was happening , until she felt her heel catch on something and she fell forward . Hands catching her , as leaves crunched beneath her palms . She looked around and noticed she must have ran all the way to the woods . She couldn't believe what had just happened, or why she felt so strongly about it . She couldn't figure out if she was more upset over the fact that she walked in on them , or the fact that Stiles yelled at her.

 

Either ways, she knew she was not about to walk back in that school and face it. So she stood up , brushed her clothes and body off, wiped her face off , and made her way back to the parking lot . Once she reached her car . She was relieved to find that class had already started and no one was out here to see her drive home .


	3. I'm coming over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took a deep breath and clicked . The first message stiles sent read "We need to talk." Which was sent at 11:23 , she glanced to see that the second text was sent just to minuets ago, " fine, I'm coming over after school . "

As soon as Lydia got home she went straight to sleep . She figured if she wasn't conscious, she wouldn't have to deal with everything happening . It was almost 3 in the afternoon when she finally woke up . 'Wow' she thought 'that's the longest I've slept in weeks' . 

 

She stretched as she got up , and turned to check her phone . When she unlocked it , it read 5 missed calls and 4 unread text messages . She let out a loud sigh and began to look at the missed calls . 1 from Scott, 1 from Kira, 1 from her Mother , and 2 from Stiles . She didn't even want to think about what Stiles had called her for , and she definitely didn't need to hear him yell at her more . 

 

Next she opened her text messages, surprised to see one from Scott asking if she was okay . One from her mom saying she got a call from the school letting her know Lydia wasn't there today , and asked if she was alright . She knew that with her mom being out of town for two weeks made her extra worried , so she quickly sent a text saying "yes mom , I'm fine . Just wasn't feeling to great , love you ."  
Once the message was delivered she went to see who else had texted her.

 

She read that it was stiles. Her thumb hesitated over the messages , afraid that if she opened them she might actually have to face this . She took a deep breath and clicked . The first message stiles sent read "We need to talk." Which was sent at 11:23 , she glanced to see that the second text was sent just to minuets ago, " fine, I'm coming over after school . " Oh crap , she thought . How much time did she have to leave before he got here ? She looked at her lock screen "okay it's 3:04, and school doesn't let out until 3. And it's a 7 minute drive , so if I run down stairs . Shit! Seniors get out 5 minutes early ! " just as she said that , there was a loud knock on her door.

 

Lydia glanced at herself in the mirror , she was wearing a over sized Stanford sweatshirt with leggings , her hair was tied up in a bun with strands falling out everywhere . And her makeup that was so perfect before was anything but that now . She looked blotchy and by the looks of her mascara she had definitely been crying . She tried her best to wipe the black from underneath her eyes , as she made her way down stairs . To the door that was still being beaten on . She closed her eyes as her hand reached out for the door knob , she quickly opened them and turned . Only to be greeted by none other that Stiles Stilinski .


End file.
